


im so... human

by opeitsfinn



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, M/M, duck is a human okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeitsfinn/pseuds/opeitsfinn
Summary: So what? He just faces his destiny and then loses everything?





	im so... human

He is a human. There is nothing special about an average dude who works in the forest all day. He spent his whole life running from a destiny, from Minerva and from the weird. Most of his life was spent wanting to be nothing more than an ordinary man who woke up, worked, fell in love and had a normal life. When Duck turned to face his destiny with open arms, deciding it was time to come face to face with a past he’d been running from for far too long… It was gone. And now, he was normal and who - 

“Duck?” The ranger snapped out of his line of thought and looked up to see Indrid staring at him, head tilted. The seer had a look of concern on his face, rightfully so. The two had been talking when Duck’s mind seemed to be elsewhere, and that was confirmed when the question asked hadn’t been answered. The brunette took a deep breath and tried to give Indrid a smile. (Even if he knew it was coming off as fake.) 

“Sorry ‘Drid. Got lost in thought.” Duck said, his voice felt small. He felt small sitting here with his boyfriend. His eyes were on the floor, and he was trying his best to not cry. Indrid stood up and held out his hand, which Duck took. Indrid gave a small smile, and pulled his love to his feet. 

“I wanted to visit Nugget anyways.” The seer said, seeing what a rough time his boyfriend was having. He waved goodbye to the barista as they walked out, hands still woven together. And that was helping, Indrid taking him out of that space. As soon as the air outside hit him he felt a bit better. Duck was not the best at realizing when he was becoming too overstimulated or overwhelmed. So the quiet roads and slight breeze were helping. Indrid and him walked quietly the whole way home, Indrid giving his hand a reassuring squeeze when they were a block away. 

God, is this what being a nobody felt like? Is this what he was destined for? To be taken care of by people more extraordinary than him? Was Indrid supposed to take care of him while saving the world? While Duck died doing something dumb? Becoming mundane, becoming run of the mill… he felt weak. 

“Alright Duck, I’m going to get a bath ready for you. Why don’t you feed Nugget?” Indrid said, removing layer after layer after walking through the front door. Duck gave a nod, still reeling in thought after thought. He tried to think of a bright side, a silver lining but all he saw when he passed the mirror was plain man that knew too much about trees. He gave Nugget her food and then walked towards the bathroom which had steam pouring out. 

“‘Drid you didn’t have to do this. I’m sorry. I’m just kinda bummer today.” He said with a shrug. Indrid shook his head at that and started taking off more and more layers until his was stripped. Duck watched as Indrid stepped into the tub filled with steaming water and bubbles. The seer pushed his glasses to the top of his head and looked at Duck with loving eyes. 

“Come here Duck. I would enjoy the company.” Indrid said, holding his arm out. Duck gave a sigh, and didn’t give a second thought to arguing with him. Duck started to unbutton his shirt and let that drop to the floor, the rest of his clothes followed within a moment. Then he crawled in, back to Indrid so he could be held as Indrid was clearing intending. He gave a soft sigh to the hot water and lavender bubbled that Indrid used, scooting back until he felt Indrid. The seer wrapped his arms around Duck and gave small kisses along his neck until the ranger was a bit more relaxed. 

“Tell me what your thinking about, duckling.” Indrid felt Duck get a bit tense but then let out a forced sigh. Indrid could skip around futures to figure it out, but knowing Duck he knew what this was about. Just not what he was feeling, and Indrid wanted to help.

“I lost my powers ‘Drid.” Duck started, his chest felt tight again. He chose to focus on Indrids breathing against his neck. “I decided to follow my destiny or whatever and then it all gets thrown out the window… And now I’m nobody.” He let out a shaky breath before continuing. “I just feel tired all the time, useless and.. Fuckin. I don’t know. Weak. I feel… I’m just tired Indrid.” Indrid nodded and kissed against Ducks neck once before speaking. 

“You’re not nobody Duck Newton. You mattered to people before you chose to follow your destiny. You are kind, you’re smart and you’re funny. I know that this doesn’t change how you feel now, but I will be here to remind you of that until you remember that. It’s not just me Duck. Aubrey, Ned and Mama have already asked me about how you are doing. You have a whole league of people in your corner. You’re stronger than you know my duckling.” Indrid ran his hands through Ducks hair while the man cried. 

Indrid had barely started before Duck felt tears running down his face. Deep down he knew that what Indrid was saying was right. That him being mundane didn’t mean anything other than he needed to work out a bit more. To know that there were multiple people that cared enough to ask Indrid how he was doing warmed his heart. He didn’t have to go through this alone. He took a shaky breath and just let his back be rubbed in circles while Indrid waited. 

“I, I uh- I really needed to hear that ‘Drid. Thank you for the bath. And knowing me enough to tell me what I needed to hear.” Indrid gave a small smile that Duck couldn’t see but knew was there. “This is a shitty situation and I’m still gonna get mad. But thank you.” He leaned into Indrid once more and sighed. There were a few moments of silence as Duck’s breathing slowed. “The water is getting too cold for you, lets go get on some warm pj’s.”

He carefully stood and slowly stepped out of the tub, scared of falling. He held out his hand for Indrid who took it and smiled. They dried off, put some warm pajamas on and curled up next to each other in bed. Indrid ran his fingers through Ducks hair while Duck stared at his boyfriend with loving eyes. When it was finally time to actually sleep Duck spooned against Indrid whispering in his ear from behind. 

“I love you Indrid.” 

“ I love you too Duck.” Maybe being mundane wouldn’t be so bad if all days ended in nights like this. It all felt very, well… human.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I think a lot more than I should about Duck and his response/fear/frustration about being human. I love when I get comments or kudos so thank you!


End file.
